Episode 7866/7867 (4th July 2017)
Plot Emma sits in the church and prays for God's help, begging not to be taken away from her boys. Charity and Debbie are both in bad moods. Charity asks if she can take Sarah to Megan and Leyla's prom event but Debbie refuses. Lawrence and Ronnie prepare to go to a networking event and are glad when Chrissie offers to step in. Rodney shows Noah and Arthur some magic tricks but Bernice suggests it's time to let 'Magic Rod' go. Emma asks Arthur how Laurel is feeling today. At Pear Tree Cottage, Megan, Leyla and Frank prepare for the promotional prom event. Charity calls round to drop off the keys to the Bentley. Laurel visits Harriet in hospital and Harriet asks Laurel if she thinks Ashley would've approved of her and Cain. Laurel comments that Emma unnerves her and asks for Harriet's opinion. Harriet suggests Emma just wants to be her friend. Lawrence isn't pleased to find a hand delivered letter addressed to Chrissie on the doormat. Bernice proudly shows Rebecca her couples counselling certificate. Chrissie suggests Rebecca joins her at the networking event. Their conversation turns to the baby and Chrissie questions what Rebecca with tell her child about Robert. Rebecca explains she has told Robert she wants his name on the birth certificate but the rest is up to him. Chrissie suspects Robert will change his mind when the baby is born. Harriet and Laurel continue to discuss Emma. Laurel reveals she found Emma in her house going through her stuff. Megan and Leyla's event is going well although Charity is lonely, drunk and miserable so Leyla suggests she leaves. Dan isn't looking forward to the counselling session with Bernice. Emma brings Arthur a stack of video games, including one that's rated an eighteen. In return, she tries to get him to bring the video of her with Ashley. Ronnie catches Lawrence attempting to steam open the envelope. Ronnie suggests he shows it to Chrissie and talks things through with her. Lawrence protests he needs to have control of the situation; he's doing this because he loves Chrissie. When Ronnie walks off, Lawrence reads the letter from Tim Richards telling Chrissie that she has probably been told lies about her biological father. Rhona admits to Vanessa that she feels more scared now that Pierce has been charged. Vanessa assures Rhona that people are on her side. David is desperate for a spin in the Bentley. Debbie joins Charity at the event. Arthur retrieves the camera from Mulberry Cottage. Marlon worries Rhona won't forgive him for believing Pierce's story that she was on drugs. He questions how he'll put this right. Leyla makes a speech and asks Frank to become a permanent partner in Take A Vow. Charity watches on seething in jealously and reveals to Debbie that she slept with Frank. Debbie isn't impressed and walks off just as the heavens open. As the rain pours, drunken Charity tells Frank that she's going to ruin him. Whilst Arthur is distracted playing video games, Emma takes the memory card out of the camera and places it in her back pocket. Arthur panics when Emma says there is no memory card in the camera and heads back to Mulberry Cottage to look for it. Bernice begins her counselling session with Kerry and Dan. Bernice orders Dan to close his eyes and focus on the love of his life. Arthur searches in vain for the memory card. Marlon has arranged for a special meal at The Woolpack for Rhona and their friends. In the church, Emma watches the video of her confusing Ashley about what he saw. She cries and begs Ashley to forgive her just as Arthur appears and confronts her for lying about the memory card. Arthur demands the memory card back although Emma makes excuses not to hand it over, insisting she wasn't being mean to Ashley. Arthur knows otherwise and reminds Emma that she made Ashley cry. Emma insists she didn't mean to and turns on the waterworks. Arthur tells Emma not to cry. Emma admits she's a bad person so Arthur points out some of Emma's good qualities. Emma explains that if people see the video they'll turn against him. Arthur declares it's always better to tell the truth so Emma turns it round on him and suggests they tell Laurel that he's been playing eighteen-rated games and about the lies he's told today. The counselling session is going well until Dan reveals he's been thinking about Angelina Jolie. Kerry is angered but things get worse when Bernice brings up Kerry's bigamy. Kerry suggests Bernice is sticking her nose into other people's relationships as she can't get one herself, causing Bernice to cry. Arthur begs Emma not to tell Laurel about the eighteen-rated video game but soon decides to tell Laurel the truth as Emma told him earlier that mother forgive their sons anything. Emma tells him he interrupted her and she was really saying mothers can forgive their sons anything but lies. Emma decides to hand over the video camera, but before Arthur can get a hold of it, she deliberately pulls her hand away and the camera falls into a bucket of water. Emma sends Arthur to get a towel whilst she removes the memory card and stamps on it with the heel of her boot. Debbie is fed up with Charity and wonders if her mother should even be around Sarah and Jack as the only time she feels pleasure is when she's sticking the knife in someone. Charity insists she'll drop the thing with Frank but Debbie questions why Charity is so horrible. Emotional Debbie admits she didn't want Sarah to go to the prom events today as her daughter may never get to experience those things. They have an emotional heart to heart and they make up. Tears stream down Arthur's face as he realises the camera is broken. He worries that Laurel will react when she finds out and feels awful for Dotty as she'll never know their dad now the video is broken. Emma feels guilty and tells Arthur not to blame himself. Nicola tells Rhona that's she's been incredibly brave and everyone is behind her. Nicola gives everyone a good laugh when she lets slip that Bernice has become a marriage counsellor. David eventually gets his hands on the keys to the Bentley and goes out for a spin. Frank comments to Leyla that Megan is the best thing that ever happened to him, just as he receives a text from Charity demanding to meet. Emma takes Arthur back to Dale View and they come up with a plan to put the camera back without Laurel noticing. Emma promises Arthur that it'll be weeks until anyone notices the camera is broken, and in that time, it will feel less scary. Emma goes to clean a few dishes but when she turns around, Arthur has disappeared. In a panic, she runs after Arthur in the pouring rain. Arthur wants to tell Laurel the truth but Emma insists he mustn't say anything. To stop Arthur from revealing anything, Emma leads him to believe his mum is ill. Marlon assures Rhona that he's behind her. Bernice, Nicola and Rodney discuss Rhona's rape case. Ronnie has a change of heart and advises Lawrence not to tell Chrissie about the letter if her biological father is as bad as he says he is. Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage with the broken camera which Arthur puts back in the cupboard without Laurel seeing. Charity and Frank meet. They mention sleeping together, unaware David and Tracy have overheard them. Emma prays to God asking him to comfort Arthur and take away her guilt. Emma stares at the photos of James on the windowsill and throws one to the floor before crying. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Home Farm - Office, living room, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten General Hospital - Room B2 *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Make-up artist Lesley is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes